forever_young_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chosen Ones
It is revealed in Chapter 27, There are 2 Chosen Ones. One Good, One Evil. It's unknown which Chosen One is Powerful but as many fans state, Many fans think The Chosen Ones must combine their powers in order to be stronger. Each Chosen One (Good or Bad) has a protector/gaurdian. The gaurdian must teach the Chosen One their upcoming powers. Such as Conjuring and Telekinesis. There are different forms of The Chosen One. Such as: The Chosen Witch,A Kanay,Fairy,etc. In a different book of Forever Young, Bree explains that each chosen one has a power. At the moment, It's unknown what the powers are for the 2014/2013 Chosen Ones. Possible Chosen Ones Rachel Powell < Possible Elated Chosen One Many Fans truly believe Rachel is the Chosen One because she is the first character in the show experience paranormal activity, And is the Protanongist of Forever Young. Abby Harris < Possible Evil Chosen One Abby has been Evil lately and most fans put their theory on Abby as the Evil Chosen One. Bianca Moreno < Possible Elated Chosen One Bianca has had a big role in Sibuna Lately, There has been hints that Bianca is the Elated Chosen One. Jennifer Wilde < Possible Chosen One Many Fans believe Jennifer is one of the chosen ones. Powers *'Telekinesis' - The Chosen Ones can move things with their mind. *'Spell Casting' - The Chosen Ones have the ability to cast spells. *'Conjuration' - The Chosen Ones can conjure objects/animals out of nothing.So it is possible that this ability is triggered by emotion. *Aquakinesis *Hydrokinesis *Water Control *Water Release *Waterbending *The Choseon One can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including chancing them from one state to other. *Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. *Control ocean currents. *Manipulate tides. *Tidal Wave Generation *Whirlpool Generation *Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. *Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. *Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. *Elemental Flight using water. *Hydrokinetic Surfing *Water Attacks *Water Walking *Viscosity Manipulation *Drowning *Healing Water *Hydrokinetic Combat *Hydrokinetic Regeneration *Hydromancy *Hydroportation *Liquid Surveillance Communication *Moisture Absorption *Dehydration *Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. *Internal Rupturing *Water Augmentation *Water Aura *Water Mimicry *Water Portal Creation *Water Touch *Bubble Manipulation *Dark Water Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Steam Manipulation *Vapor Manipulation *White Water Manipulation *Acid Manipulation *Alcohol Manipulation *Aquatic Adaptation *Blood Manipulation *Erosion Manipulation *Freezing (through frigid cold water) *Lake/River Manipulation *Liquid Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. *Ocean Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Salt Manipulation *Vibration Emission in/on water, including inside someone. *As one of the classical Elements, Water is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude *Transmutation *Winter Manipulation *Create/Generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire. *Burn/melt *Ultimate Burning *Incineration *Fire Attacks *Flame Solidification *Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift fire at nearly any speed. *Pyrokinetic Flight *Pyrokinetic Surfing *Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Fire Mimicry *Fire Portal Creation *Firestorm Creation *Inflammation *Healing Fire *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Regeneration *Pyroportation *Blue Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Dark Fire Manipulation *Esoteric Flame Manipulation *Explosive Fire Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Grand Flame Manipulation *Green Fire Manipulation *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Psychic Flame Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Rainbow Fire Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation *White Fire Manipulation *Ash Manipulation *Chaos Manipulation: fire is considered wild, chaotic element. *Combined with Earth Manipulation, may allow Magma Manipulation. *Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different way. *Fire Immunity/Thermal Resistance *Heat Manipulation *Ice-Fire Manipulation *Molecular Acceleration *Omnicombustion *Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. *Soot Manipulation *Spark Manipulation *As one of the classical Elements, Fire is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation (passions) *Anger Manipulation *Love Manipulation *Lust Manipulation *Enhanced Charisma *Purification *Solar Manipulation *Summer Manipulation Category:Forever Young